


I'm So Crazy (In Love)

by KikoRush96



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Dean becomes a soft cinnamon roll with Renee, Deanee, F/M, Fluff, Kids, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: Dean and Renee go to read to some little kids. Dean kind of likes it.





	I'm So Crazy (In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting better at being more consistent!! I've got so much going on that my writing has fallen to the wayside, but I'm doing my best to write more, and about different things! 
> 
> If you have ANY suggestions, please feel free to share! I love writing for people!
> 
> I'm actually not a big fan of Dean Ambrose or his 'lunatic' character, but I just can't help but LOVE Renee & Dean together. 
> 
> Hope you like it! <3

Dean was not exactly looking forward to schedule he had for the day. A ton of radio interviews, followed by him (slightly) dressing up to take pictures with people he didn't know, nor did he care to know, in order to 'look good for the company'.

 

Damnit he just wanted to wrestle.

 

After the interviews and pictures, he, joined by his lovely girlfriend Renee, would be going to some school or daycare or whatever place those little people congregated and read to them. Dean didn't hate kids, nor was he opposed to them in general, but that just didn't sound like something he would like. Reading to kids was kind of....lame. At least Renee seemed excited about it, talking non-stop as she picked out her outfit about what story she could read, the kids she could play with and talk to, and how cute Dean would look with the kids gathered around him.

 

She was the only one excited about that last part, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings by saying so.

 

"Thank you mister Ambrose. It was nice meeting you!" Dean offered a small wave as he politely tried to bolt from the room. No one had told him that being in the WWE would mean being so uncomfortable and having to talk to people he would have no reason to otherwise. He had aboslutely no clue who that guy was he just met and posed with, nor the other five or six people he had spoken with since he woke up at five in the morning, but he was still happy to be where he was; even if that meant doing horribly awkward interviews and taking pictures, in which he looked either drunk or like he was about to murder someone, with random dudes.

 

"Where to next, Ricardo?" The driver was silent for a moment as they pulled into traffic, Dean already moving on to something else to keep his mind occupied while they traveled. He never really kept up with his schedule, but he wasn't stupid. He always took a screenshot of the email, and Renee occasionally programmed it into his calendar so he couldn't forget anything. Not that he, thankfully, was scheduled to do a lot outside of the shows.

 

"We're going back to the hotel to pick up miss Renee Young, and then going out to the reading scheduled at two." Dean grumbled a little, thankful the day was almost over, but irritated that he hadn't eaten the size breakfast he was used to because he was really hungry.

 

"Do you think we'll have time to grab something to eat?" Ricardo didn't even really need to answer, though he of course did, because Dean could see how awful the traffic was. He hoped the kid place was near the hotel.

 

"I'm afraid not. Maybe you could ask Renee to bring you something to hold you over?" Dean smiled at the suggestion, already bringing up her contact to text her.

 

"This is why I like you, Ricardo. A good man full of great ideas." Ricardo continued driving, turning up his weird music (something with banjos and flutes in it) while Dean waited for Renee to text. He was more of a 'call' guy because texting took way too long, but he wasn't sure what she would be doing or where she was. It was only polite to text first.

 

"We'll be there to gather her in about ten minutes." Dean shuffled in his seat, itching to get out and stretch his legs, maybe grab a burger and a beer, but instead he was stuffed in his jeans and a leather jacket, trying to look less 'Dean Ambrose' than he usually did, waiting to go read to some kids who, for all he knew, couldn't even read!

 

"Thanks. She's bringing me something to eat, so she may not be there when we get there." Knowing Renee though, she would somehow manage to get his food, a burger and fries from the little restaurant inside the hotel, and still be on time for the ride. How she did it, he didn't know, considering how much time she spent on putting herself (and sometimes, him) together. Still, just in case, he had to at least give the guy a heads up.

 

"She has about five minutes after we arrive, or we'll be running late. This traffic is just awful." They pulled up to the hotel, Dean not surprised to see Renee (with food in hand) waiting for them, looking cute as a button. She smiled brilliantly when she spotted them, trotting over to his side and waiting for him to push the door open so she could climb in. Once everyone was settled, the driver quietly cursing at the mob of people standing around in the street, Renee passed him his food, lips quirking adorably when he ate the burger in three famished bites.

 

"Hungry, big guy?" He nodded, wishing he had asked for two burgers because that one was so damn good. When he opened the bag to dig out the french fries, he was surprised to see another sandwich wrapped in there. With a questioning look to Renee, he pulled it out and offered it to her.

 

"No silly! That's for you! I figured, with the measely breakfast you ate before you left this morning, you would be pretty hungry, so I ordered two burgers and two orders of fries. Now hurry and eat! We need to be food-less when we get to the school." He planted a greasy kiss on her cheek, snickering at her squeal, though the driver did not appreciate it as much as he did. Man he loved that woman.

 

Ten minutes later and they were at the school, Dean's belly full and eyelids droopy. Renee thanked their driver, Dean mumbling the same, and clambered out of the car excitedly. Dean wasn't sure what she was so hyped up for; they were only going to read for half an hour.

 

"I wonder how many kids there will be? I hope we can stick around with them after. I love these things so much! Come on, Dean! We can't keep little kids waiting!" Dean rolled his eyes (though thankfully she didn't see it) and grabbed her hand, leading them through the glass double doors to the front desk, a severe older woman typing away at her computer, dressed in a pressed blue pants suit. Dean cleared his throat, discomfort creeping over him as he neared the desk. Just before he could announce their presence, Renee beat him to it.

 

"Hello! We're here to read to the kids. Dean Ambrose and Renee Young?" The desk lady gave them a brief look, held up her index finger, and fished out two name tags and a pen before Dean could even take another step. Renee looked equally impressed, if not maybe a little intimidated. Dean couldn't agree more; that lady was terrifying.

 

"Write your names on these and stick them to your shirts. Sign in on the clipboard right over there. I will then escort you to the room." Renee thanked her quietly, though once they were out of earshot, she shot him an annoyed look.

 

"You'd think she'd be a little more welcoming, working the front desk and all. Am I wrong, or was she kind of rude to us?" Dean shrugged, bending down to sign his name and hers on the clipboard before clicking the pen and setting it down again. She was still looking over at the lady, who was standing at her desk, papers in hand.

 

"I think she's just...being professional. Don't let her ruin your day." Renee sighed, smiling brightly once again after a few moments. Dean felt slightly more pleased with the day, now that she was there with him. That's basically how things went with them: he was a grouch, she was metaphorical sunshine and gin, and he basically was a better person with her. He sometimes couldn't believe how lucky he was.

 

"Mister Ambrose. Miss Young. This way, please." As she headed down the hall, Renee hung back and made a face at her back, snickering before mocking her in a nasally voice. Dean finally cracked a smile, nudging her shoulder before following the surprisingly fast woman to a bright red door with a sign that read, 'Mrs. Knack's Pack'. The desk lady opened the door for them, and gestured them inside.

 

"You will be reading to Mrs. Knack's class today. They are younger kids, around six years old, and are just waking from their naps. Good luck." With that, she was gone.

 

"Well that was a little bit..." She made another face, Dean smothering a laugh as the kids slowly noticed them standing by the door, gasps and squeals of delight bouncing off the walls.

 

"Is it too late to go back to the hotel?" He whispered in her ear, earning a laugh and a gentle slap to the arm before being dragged towards the small hoarde of kids. Mrs. Knack sat at her desk, smiling at them.

 

"Welcome to my class! You can sit in those two chairs over there. The book selections are on the floor by the red chair. Class, please take your seats on the Story Time Rug!" The kids scrambled to take their seats, Dean kind of surprised at how fast they could move. Renee began speaking, greeting the kids and getting them excited for story time by Dean and Renee.

 

Maybe mostly Renee.

 

"Now before we begin, who here has watched WWE?" A bunch of kids raised their hands.

 

"Great! Well, that's what Dean Ambrose here does. He goes in the ring and he gets to fight lots of bad guys. You guys like fighting bad guys, right?" All the boys cheered, some of them making little fists. The girls stayed silent, looking at them with big eyes.

 

"Yeah, well, it isn't just us guys doing the butt-kicking. The girls do quite a bit of it too. Renee isn't on the TV, but let me tell you guys, she can definitely kick some tail." The girls perked up at that, and Renee beamed at him. Finally taking their seats, Dean picked up the first book on the pile, Renee the second, and they both looked at the titles before silently agreeing on the one he picked up.

 

"You guys ready for Dean Ambrose to read you a story?!" The kids cheered, some of them scooting closer to him as subtly as kids could (which wasn't very). He leaned back in his chair and opened the book, clearing his throat again.

 

"Okay, here we go..."

 

 

"Thank you again for coming out and reading to the kids. They love it when you guys do these things. It breaks up the monotony that is school for six hours a day." Dean smiled at the teacher, keeping an eye on Renee so as soon as they were allowed, they could bolt and spend the rest of the day relaxing and watching television together. Once he shook hands with the lady for the third time, he finally broke away, ready to get his girlfriend and get out of that place. Before he could find her, however, a tiny hand tapped his.

 

"Mister Dean?" He looked down at the little boy staring up at him, big brown eyes blinking nervously while his hands twisted in front of him. Sensing the nervous energy, Dean slowly crouched down to the boy's level, putting on his most friendly smile.

 

"Thank you for the story, today. I really liked how you told it. And i also think that you are pretty cool!" Dean's smile became more genuine at that, and he offered the kid a fist bump.

 

"Thanks, dude. You're pretty awesome yourself. Keep working hard in your school, and one day you'll be one of the best people ever." The boy nodded solemly, scurrying off to find his friends. Dean stood once more, searching the room for the familiar blonde hair, spotting her on the floor by a little girl. Both of them were crouched over a book, smiling and laughing together. Dean wasn't a guy of cliches or cheesy phrases, but he kind of felt something inside him...soften the longer he watched.

 

Renee was going to be such a wonderful mom, one day.

 

"Okay class! Say goodbye to Dean and Renee!" The chorus of 'goodbye' warmed Dean's heart, so he made quick work of getting them the hell out of there. He was becoming soft, and Dean Ambrose wasn't a soft man.

 

 

Back in the car, Renee pulled out her phone and took a selfie, Dean remembering her on the floor next to the little girl. it was such a sweet picture, he wished he had actually snapped one.

 

"What are you so smiley about? Did you actually enjoy being around those kids?!" It was no secret, at least to her, that Dean was crazy uncomfortable at events like that. The fact that he might have actually liked it was, well, pretty shocking. And honestly, he did enjoy it. Just a little.

 

"I mostly enjoyed getting to see you with the kids. But I didn't have a terrible time, either. i was losing some of my edge in there, though, so I had to get us out." Renee smiled at him, rubbing a hand on his jacket sleeve and leaning against him.

 

"You looked pretty great with those kids too. Especially with that one little boy who really looked up to you. And not just literally." Dean kissed the top of her head, turning to look out the window as they drove through town towards the hotel again.

 

Maybe it wasn't such a bad media day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos are always appreciated, as are comments and suggestions! And sorry if the writing is kind of 'eh'; I'm literally writing this half awake at 1 am!
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it! <3


End file.
